Cleaning Day
by Brangwy
Summary: Duo breaking world records? Heero fighting a rotten French Toast stick? Both cleaning their apartment? And that's just Chapter 1!


Cleaning Day  
  
Izumi-Baka: Yay, mindless Duo and Heero fan fiction! Duo: Again? I'm gettin' Deathscythe... Izumi-Baka: *grabs Duo by the collar* Oh no you don't. Heero: Let go of him. But, he does have a good point though. I've been starting to have nightmares of these pointless things. Izumi-Baka: *ties and gags both of them* There. Now, DISCLAIMER TIME! (Deathscythe runs in holding a sign that says 'Izumi-Baka doesn't own Heero, Duo, Gundam Wing, ram-'*flips sign over* 'en, or cheese for that matter.') Izumi-Baka: Thank you. Now, on with it!  
  
Chapter One: Getting Started  
  
Duo is seen sitting on the couch trying to eat a massive pile of ramen with no eating utensils. Heero is sitting next to him trying to watch some random reality T.V. show. It wasn't working.  
  
Heero- DUO! Would you PLEASE get a fork or something?! Duo- *chewchew* Sowy Heewo, buft I'm goinf *swallow* for the record. Heero- Really...what record? Duo- The longest time period without eating with any sort of silverware! Heero- I should've known. Duo- That and I'm three weeks into another! Three hundred consecutive days without saying the word beans!  
(Long Pause) Duo- Dangit. Heero- Speaking of three hundred consecutive days, don't you think it's time to clean up this place?  
  
Now it had been a bit longer than three hundred days since the boys had even considered trying to find the floor in their apartment. The cleanest room in the house was Heero's, due to the fact that he actually cared about his tiny space. Duo on the other hand, had a constant stream of McDonalds' wrappers, dirty laundry, various pointy things, and many unidentifiable objects flowing out of his doorway and halfway down the hall. Neither one could possibly forget that one time...  
  
*FLASHBACK* Heero was passing by Duo's room to get the laundry when he tripped into Duo's pile of...stuff.  
  
Heero- *trip* Augh! Ouch...what in the world is this... a puddle of maple syrup? That's great.  
  
He lied there for a good 45 minutes before Duo's heavy metal CD reached the end and Heero's threats were heard. The braided pilot walked around the pile of dirty priest shirts, jumped over the stack of cheeseburger wrappers overflowing from the trashcan, and ducked under the P.O.D. poster that was falling off of the ceiling within ten minutes. He stopped in the doorway and grinned at Heero, who was now examining a rotting French Toast Stick with hints of orange and purple fuzz on it to go along with the maple syrup that Heero had gotten his left short leg stuck in.  
  
Duo- Hi ya Heero! Heero- Get me out of this... rotting pile... of filth RIGHT NOW.  
  
Even without the very loud last few emphasized words, Duo was convinced to do as he was commanded.  
  
Duo- As you wish. What are you stuck in anyways? Heero- Take a look.  
  
Duo was promptly hit in the head with a half empty syrup bottle. He tried to pull it off, but it was stuck.  
  
Duo- Thanks. I could cut you loose if you apologize... Heero- No. Duo- Do it... Heero- No. Duo- Fine then. I think I'll go listen to... Heero- *muttering* I'm sorry. Duo- What was that? I couldn't hear. Heero- Duo you heard me! Now get me out this instant! Duo- Fine.  
  
He then went back into his room and proceeded to go look for his most prized possession, the rather large scythe that he carried around for kicks. Now with a room like his, finding anything was no simple task. Duo first looked under his bed, got bitten in the nose by a rat, and immediately decided to look elsewhere. He then tried looking in his shelves. A Fleetwood Mac CD, a handful of dusty M&M's, and a T-Shirt that said "I wear shirts with messages only because I can't communicate verbally." on it were found, but no scythe. It was time for drastic measures. The braided pilot took a deep breathe and opened his closet.  
*CRASH!*  
  
Heero- *while fighting off the now moving French Toast Stick* Nani? Duo, what just happened?! Duo- mffffph mummum umpf gurgmfh pfff. Heero- He had to open the closet...  
  
Now emerged in at least 75 pounds of who knows what, Duo now had a slight problem. He swam around in the mess for a while until,  
  
Duo- I found it! Hang on Heero; you'll be free in no time!  
  
He then sliced his way out of the pile of paraphernalia, and stumbled to the doorway to find Heero standing up strangling a certain fuzzy breakfast food.  
  
Duo- Wait a minute...Heero? How'd you get out already? Heero- I had to take my spandex off, stupid. I got a new pair out of my room. You owe me big time Duo.  
  
Duo looked down to find a pair of black shorts still in the floor. For Heero to go to the extreme of sacrificing a pair of spandex was very uncommon and Duo knew there would be severe consequences.  
  
Duo- Oh boy...  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Duo- Well, I guess so. But where exactly are we gonna start? Heero- Why not the kitchen? Duo- You're a brave man Heero. Slightly stupid, but brave. Heero- Just because you never clean...  
  
Heero then got up off of the couch and headed over to the kitchen. Duo shrugged and shoved more ramen in his mouth. The Perfect Soldier turned around and gave his trademarked "I'm gonna kill you" death glare and Duo immediately jumped off the couch and followed after. 


End file.
